The present invention relates to oral care implements, and more particularly to a toothbrush with foldable bristles.
The basic toothbrush is typically provided with tooth cleaning elements such as bristles which are fixed in orientation at a single angle with respect to the head of the brush. While this may be appropriate for general purpose cleansing of tooth surfaces, it is desirable to provide a toothbrush which is capable of more than one cleansing mode of operation to enhance the effectiveness of the brushing regimen and oral health.